


Take Me to Church

by mynameisqwerty



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Flash Fic, implied Ellie/Hardy but nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisqwerty/pseuds/mynameisqwerty
Summary: A quick simple barely anything missing scene of Alec, Daisy, and Ellie getting ready for Reverend Coates last service.I just wanted more of that sweet, sweet family dynamic, this is entirely indulgent.





	Take Me to Church

“We’re going to church, come on,”

“To church?” Daisy couldn’t believe this. 

Her dad looked slightly exasperated, but he always looked slightly exasperated. Especially when it came to her. It had gotten a little better over the last couple weeks, but there were moments, like now, when they felt more like strangers than kin. 

He stood framed in her doorway, dressed in a nicer suit than she usually saw him in, even on the weekends. 

“Since when do you go to church?”

“I don’t. But the vicar’s a friend of mine, and it’s his last day so ...” 

He looked at her as if he was expecting her to jump off her bed and start changing right there and then. She stayed where she was. 

“You’re friends with a vicar? I don’t believe that.”

“He tried to convict him of murder within a week of being here, so don’t get to overwhelmed by sentimentality.” 

Daisy smiled at Ellie as she also peeked her head in, clearly just arrived in a windswept Sunday Best.

“Now, that sounds more like Dad,” 

Alec Hardy looked between the two most important women in his life, having a laugh at his expense, and swallowed the emotion he felt. 

“He was a prime suspect at the time,” he scowled, not looking at either of them. “Come on, we’re late already. Quick change and then we’re off.” 

The ringing peals of laughter followed him down the hall, but somehow, he didn’t mind. 


End file.
